


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vale meets his eyes with an apprehensive look and God, he looks so beautifully ruined right now, Colin would love to take a picture.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything or anybody and I'm crying over this. 
> 
> Sorry.

“If we do this, we’re doing it by my rules.”

Colin takes a step back and leans against the desk, waiting for a reaction. He’s glad he’s pulling this off with a straight voice and without giving away that he’s desperately interested. That would spoil the idea. God, he never thought this was actually going to be a thing. Sure, Vale had mentioned the theoretical interest. Sure, they’d discussed the general idea. But _this_?

“I want to try, please. It can be all your rules.” Valentino is standing a couple of feet away, too far away compared to how they’d normally stand. And he’s looking up at Colin with all the usually well hidden insecurity on display. (Like an open book for me to read.)

Colin won’t resist. Colin _doesn’t want_ to resist. But this is already part of the game and he’s planning on doing this right.

“You’ve never done this, have you? With another guy?”

“No.” Vale blushes and Colin has to bite down on the inside of his cheek. This is going to take a lot of willpower.

“Turn around.” Colin tries to shift into his role completely, wills his voice to stay cold and not to react to the instinct of wanting to protect Vale at his most vulnerable.

“Why?” Vale asks, a hand running through his hair and his face confused. Part of Colin wants to kiss him and tell him this is stupid and then maybe cuddle and make out until he feels better. Another part of Colin is quite sure that’s not what Vale actually needs. And that’s the part that wins.

“Listen,” he says, taken a step towards Vale and gripping his hair, just slightly pulling and not allowing him to flinch away, “if we play this by my rules, that means you will do as you’re told. You will _not_ be questioning me.”

He sees Vale swallow and there’s a flicker of fear in his eyes that Colin doesn’t like. Doesn’t want.

“Don’t worry, it will feel good,” he whispers into Vale’s ear before he steps back again. Across from him, Vale straightens his stance.

“Turn around,” Colin repeats and this time, Valentino turns his back to him. “Good. Now take off your shirt and put it on the chair in front of you.”

Vale hesitates before he starts, but Colin won’t reprimand him again. He understands; after all, he remembers how it feels when it’s a first.

The muscles in Valentino’s back move and he can tell each vertebra; it’s a tempting sight. Colin’s eyes travel over long lines and tan skin and he absentmindedly licks his bottom lip as he steps closer. Traces the line of vertebrae with a nail and loves the way it makes Vale’s whole body shudder.

“Put your hands on your back and cross your wrists, okay?”

“Yeah,” Vale’s voice is hoarse and Colin reaches around for the shirt, rolls it up, before he clumsily uses it for a makeshift bondage.

“This won’t hold very well, so I’ll mostly expect you not to struggle too much.” Colin steps back and approves of his work. “You can turn back around.”

Vale actually looks shy. As if he’s suddenly uncomfortable. Interesting, Colin muses, because Vale usually isn’t one to be shy about showing off his body. Especially not around Colin. He traces the turtle right above Vale’s waistband, hears him suck in a sharp breath and chuckles.

“Okay,” Colin switches to serious for the moment and stares into Vale’s eyes, wordlessly urging the other to hold his gaze. “Before we go any further, I need you to understand a few things. First, we’ll use colors to make sure you’re okay. If I ask you about your color, green means you’re good, yellow means you’re not sure and need a moment and red means we need to stop immediately. You can always also say the colors. I’ll always stop at red. Understood?”

Biting his lip, Vale nods.

Colin shakes his head. “I need you to use your words now, mate. I don’t want you to speak after this unless it’s about a color, but right now I’d like to hear that cute voice of yours.”

“I understand.”

“That’s good.” Colin nods approvingly and doesn’t miss the way Vale smiles at the praise. “Now I want you to get down on your knees.”

Colin sees the hesitation in Vale’s eyes before he drops. It’s a bit awkward, obviously, without using his hands. And Colin decides he really loves the sight of the multiple world champion kneeling at his mercy, his head lowered instinctively. When he opens his zipper, his fingers tremble slightly and he’s glad Vale doesn’t see it, is glad he manages to control his voice despite the hot need that he feels all through his veins.

“Open your mouth,” he says as he takes a hold of Vale’s hair to pull his head up. Vale’s eyes look at his cock and Colin sees the flash of panic. And his lips stay closed. “Open your mouth, Valentino,” he repeats the command, underlining the words with a firm grip on Vale’s hair.

This time, Vale opens up for him, though the fear in his eyes hasn’t completely vanished. Colin holds his gaze and does most of the work. It’s not a spectacular blowjob, but that’s not the point of this night anyway. Vale chokes and drools and Colin sees his eyes water and tries to hold back at least some. It’s not about actually hurting Vale either. And Colin comes quickly either way, not because of any skills but because the sight alone, Valentino shirtless on his knees, on Colin’s floor, body trembling, that would be enough to make him come on most days. Add the sight of Vale’s lips stretched around his cock and Colin being _gone_ is a sure thing. He only breaks to ask for color a couple of times, but he gets a hoarse ‘green’ each time.

He doesn’t warn Valentino when he feels the climax building up and he doesn’t pull away. He comes right against Vale’s throat with a soft moan, Valentino simultaneously coughing and yelping as Colin’s hands tighten their grip in his hair.

Colin will treasure every second of this, will burn every image to his memory for eternity. The way his come drips down Vale’s chin, the way Vale’s eyes flash with wonder and appreciation, the way Vale is gasping for air. And that truly debauched look with the puffed lips, the pink cheeks, the messy hair. Worth the pain.

Colin traces a line over Vale’s temple with a smile.

“You did so well for me.” It makes Vale beam and that’s the best part, that this makes Vale so incredibly happy on such a solid level.

He drags Vale to his feet and holds him for a moment, breathing in his scent as he buries his nose in his shoulder. Then, he licks up the drops of his own come straight of Vale’s cheek before he kisses the air out of his lungs. The sounds Vale makes, flowing right into his mouth, almost make him want to go again.

Colin reaches between them to first put his own jeans back in place and then press against the front of Vale’s jeans, loving the whine it earns him.

Breathless, he pulls his head away. “Do you want to come for me?”

Vale nods eagerly, making Colin grin.

“Well, I’ll help you a bit,” he says as he opens Vale’s jeans and shoves them down along with his boxers. “But you’ll do most of the work.”

He holds a hand in front of Vale’s face and waits until he gets the message and starts licking his fingers. When Colin reaches for Vale’s cock, he only grips it though, doesn’t move an inch. He looks to meet Vale’s eyes, finding him confused and he smirks dirtily.

“Well, as I said, _you_ do the work, mate.”

There’s some emotions flashing over Vale’s face, surprise, wonder, anger, but when Colin doesn’t budge one bit, Vale tentatively starts moving his hips, pushing into Colin’s fist. Colin sees him blush over it and he allows it when Vale avoids his gaze now, burying his head in the crook of Colin’s neck as he keeps fucking into Colin’s hold.

“You’re doing so well,” Colin whispers, one hand now caressing Vale’s side, feeling the skin twitch under the touch. The praise spurs Vale on and Colin knows just how much it does for him, so he keeps whispering endearments and words of praise. Keeps telling Vale how well he’s behaving, how good his mouth has felt. Vale’s moves become erratic and he’s groaning against Colin’s skin and then he’s coming already, hot liquid running over Colin’s hand.

The whole thing has been short, but definitely hot enough for Colin to want another round already – which he isn’t used to, he hasn’t been going twice a night in a while. And he won’t be tonight either, because he’s not doing that to Vale. _Not yet_.

He lets Vale catch his breath for a moment, feels his body shaking against him and hears him pant, but then it’s about time for a little finale and he pulls Vale’s head back.

Vale meets his eyes with an apprehensive look and _God_ , he looks so beautifully _ruined_ right now, Colin would love to take a picture.

“Clean your mess, please,” he says, holding his hand up. For a moment, when he sees the total repulsion on Vale’s face, he thinks he won’t do it. Starts rummaging in his brain for ways to deal with the upcoming refusal, wonders if Vale is ready to be properly punished.

But to his surprise, Vale’s tongue darts out, tentatively at first. He obviously frowns at the taste, but he deals and ends up cleaning all of Colin’s hand and fingers thoroughly with tickly little kitten licks.

Colin rewards him with a kiss that’s only part altruistic. Another part of it is the love of sharing the taste.

He reaches to untie Vale’s wrists, the T-Shirt falling to the floor softly. Vale’s hands immediately wrap around him, hold him tight and once the kiss is broken, Vale buries his head against his shoulder again, body trembling in Colin’s hold.

“Thank you,” Vale whispers the words against his skin.

Colin runs his hands over Vale’s slender form and presses a kiss to his curls.

_You’re more than welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> ooh i can't wait to get next to you  
> aww i just can't leave you alone  
> boy you stay inside my mind
> 
> Ashanti


End file.
